


Slumming It

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Food Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Service, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 3.03.  Blair asks Vanessa to get her off after Chuck is too busy to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumming It

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 2/5/2015.

Blair barged into Vanessa's dorm room, still wearing the dress she wore to the Sotheby's auction earlier that day. "I don't want to sleep in the Palace tonight."

Vanessa was taking off the dress she wore to the same auction. She landed on her bed, where a bag lying on it fell. A realistic-looking curved dildo that was the color of Blair's skin as well as a strap-on harness fell out of the bag. "Blair? What happened?"

"Chuck. Chuck happened. He doesn't want to fuck me and he hasn't fucked me for five days. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Serena disappeared after the auction and I can't get in touch with her at all--email, cell, Lily's, everything."

"Okay...."

"All I wanted to do was surprise Chuck with dessert and myself and he keeps pushing me away for Bass Industries. Even high school Chuck would've fucked me by now."

Vanessa let the dress fall to the floor. She sat in her chair by her desk. "Slow down, Blair. Start from the beginning."

"Earlier today I called the Palace kitchen to send up some dessert for Chuck. A waiter would bring up the food and I'd follow wearing nothing but underwear in a trenchcoat. But Chuck rejected me. And then I spent the whole afternoon scheming to get this picture from him to join La Table Élitaire, but I ended up giving him the picture anyway for his business."

"La Table Élitaire?"

"It's a secret society. You wouldn't know about it because you're not rich enough."

"Blair, I have heard of La Table Élitaire. I have a friend from Vermont that goes to Dartmouth and there's a rumor that La Table Élitaire is only at Dartmouth. NYU doesn't do secret societies." 

"What?"

"Someone was setting you up, Blair. I'm sorry."

"Abrams...you're right. Someone was setting Chuck and me up. But I still don't want to go back and fuck Chuck. He thinks his business is more important than me."

"Is that why you brought the strap-on?"

"I want to ride someone, Abrams. I hate Chuck at the moment and Serena's not available. And Little J is out of the question." 

"Why can't you masturbate with your dildo? Blair, tons of people jerk off in college, with or without roommates."

"I can't ride someone if I'm masturbating." Blair sat up on the bed and threw the harness to Vanessa. "There's nothing wrong with my harness. It's strapless around the crotch and I always have Dorota wash it after I'm done. And the dildo is my dildo--it's only been inside me."

Blair threw the dildo to Vanessa. Vanessa took off her panties, put the dildo in the harness and then the harness on her body, slightly adjusting it so it was tight around her body. Vanessa sat down in her chair again and faced Blair's bed. Blair pulled out a condom from the bag, walked over to the fridge and took out a container of store-bought caramel. She strutted slowly towards Vanessa and sat on her lap, just above the strap-on. "Go ahead. Put the caramel sauce somewhere."

Vanessa put a line of caramel on Blair's neck. She licked it off. Blair moaned and closed her eyes. She French-kissed Vanessa in appreciation. Vanessa fumbled with the straps of Blair's bra until the bra was unsnapped. Once Blair threw the bra on the ground, Vanessa licked between Blair's breasts, all the way down to Blair's belly button. "Thank you so much, Abrams," she whispered as Vanessa was coming back up to her breasts. "Wait, forget I told you that."

Vanessa put Blair's right breast in her mouth and gently sucked it, circling her nipple with her tongue. Blair was squirming so much Vanessa had to grab her waist to make sure she didn't fall to the tiled floor. Vanessa felt Blair getting wet on her stomach. "I think it's time to take those panties off, Blair." 

Blair stood up and allowed Vanessa to removed her stained panties. "Are you ready?"

"Can you suck my other breast first?" Blair's voice was timid. She sounded like she was out of breath. "That lesbian sister of yours taught you things." 

"Sure. And she did."

Blair sat back on Vanessa's lap. Vanessa sucked Blair's left breast. Blair pulled away when she couldn't take the sensation anymore. She opened the condom and slid it on the dildo. Blair shortly followed.

Blair rode the dildo as fast and as hard as she could. The smacking of Blair's cunt against the strap-on grew faster and harder. Vanessa held on to her, keeping one hand close to her clit so she could stroke it with her thumb, and thrust into Blair every so often. Blair's slim fingers reached down to Vanessa's clit. She stroked the tip of it.

Vanessa moaned. "What was that for?"

"I caught you staring at my breasts."

"I've never seen breasts bounce up and down on a woman before--not in real life, anyway." 

Blair bounced up and down on the dildo until she moaned "I'm coming!" Her legs started shaking and her body followed. Her tired, sweaty body reclined on Vanessa's, the dildo still in her body. Blair continued to stimulate Vanessa's clit with her right until Vanessa let out a few moans and gave into her orgasm as well.

"So...Blair, do you want to lie in your bed?" Vanessa asked.

"As long as you don't tell Gossip Girl I'm slumming it."

"Deal."


End file.
